Complicated
by heart2handgun
Summary: Cameron Mitchell is Randy Orton's younger sister's English teacher. As Randy waits for Jess after school, he meets Cam and his life changes, as hers continues to. Chapter 8 Posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Complicated

**Author: **Lysi a.k.a. Heart2Handgun

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Romance, Drama

**Pairings:** None at the Moment

**Summary: **Cameron Mitchell is Randy Orton's younger sister's English teacher. As Randy waits for Jess after school, he meets Cam and his life changes, as hers continues to.

**Disclaimer:** I own Cameron, Jess, and anyone else you don't recognize

**Author's Note: **Oh yeah, another new story. I should just stop thinking, that way I won't come up with any new ideas for new stories.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Are You Asking Me On A Date?**

* * *

"Man, you really need to get laid." 

"Not really, C. I'm good right now." Randy lets go of his suitcase next to the front door, as he shuts it behind him.

He puts his phone in his other hand as he walks into the kitchen. "I'm tellin' ya, Orton, you really need to get some ass."

"John, I think you do. 'Cuz if you were gettin' some, you wouldn't be telling me how to control my sex life." Randy reaches into the fridge and grabs a Gatorade off of the shelf. "I'm content with how everything in my life is going right now. I'm almost 26, don't remind me. I know there's only 3 more months. But I wanna try to find the girl to settle down with. She takes a sip of his drink before looking up at the clock on the stove. "I gotta go, C. I have to pick Jess up at school in about 20 minutes, and I need a shower."

"Go find a hott teacher while you're at it. I'll catch ya later, man." Randy clicks his cell phone shut and places it on the counter next to his drink. He walks out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the master bedroom and bathroom.

* * *

"Orton here." 

"Nice, bro. Are you here already?"

Randy leans back in the driver's seat and watches the front door of the school. "Yeah, why? What's up, kiddo?"

"Can I have about 5 to 10 minutes. I need to talk to my History teacher about my essay."

"Sure. Take your time." He shuts the car off and looks in the rearview mirror quickly. "I'm gunna head in and see Ms. Hart."

He hands up and takes his keys out of the ignition and steps out of the car. Randy walks up to the front doors, and holds one of the doors open for her.

His cell phone goes off as he opens it and puts it to his ear. "Orton here."

The teacher stops and walks back over towards him.

"No man, I'm picking my sis up, and then she's comin' back to my apartment to hang out." Randy closes the door and stands outside of the school. "C, come over later, I bet she'll want to see you. -- Okay. -- Bye man."

Just as Randy goes to open the door, the teacher puts her hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, Mr. Orton?"

Randy turns around with a smile on his face. "That'd be me."

"Are you related to Jessica Orton by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's my younger sister."

She smiles and extends her hand to Randy. "I'm Cameron Mitchell, her English teacher."

Randy takes her hand into his and shakes it, with that smile still etched across his face. "Randy Orton."

"You're the one on the road all the time, right?" The petite brunette watches Randy nod. "I got that idea from your sister's journal entries. She likes to write about you and this John, your brother, I'm guessing."

"My best friend, actually."

"Okay, 'cuz I was wondering if she had three brothers, since you and Nathan are her favorite topics."

"It's all good, though, I hope."

"Of course. From what I can tell, she's very proud of you, Mr. Orton."

"Please, call me Randy."

A small smiles forms across Cameron's lips. "If I can call you Randy, please call me Cam or Cameron." She looks down at her watch as she fixes her bag with her other hand. "If you'd excuse me, I have to run to the doctor's. Time for another check-up."

Randy watches her smile brighten as one hand rests on her stomach. "Umm, well, Cameron. What would you say if I asked what you're doing tomorrow night?"

"Ya know, just another Saturday night. Correct homework and quizzes, then watch a chick flick and have another lonely dinner. Are you asking me out, Randy?"

"If I was, would you say yes?"

"There's a large possibility."

"So, is there anyway that I can take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course." Randy hands her his cell phone, as she puts her cell phone and home numbers in it. "Call me tomorrow with all the details. I have to get going."

"Right. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon." Cameron smiles over at Randy before turning on her heels and walking over to her care in the faculty parking lot.

Randy watches her walk away with a huge smile across his face. "Earth to RKO." He turns around and sees his younger sister, Jessica, standing behind him raising his eyebrow. "Talking to Ms. Hart, huh? More like hitting on my English teacher."

Randy wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walk across the parking lot to Randy's car. When they get inside, Jess tosses her backpack in the backseat. "Are you okay with John comin' over tonight?"

"Do you honestly think I have a problem with that? Of course not." Randy smiles and turns the car on. He drives around the parking lot until he reaches the exit. "Plus, he can help me make fun of you when we watch Smackdown tonight."

She smirks over at her brother, her smirk almost identical to his. "We're gunna stop at the store. What do you want for dinner?"

"How 'bout we just order pizza? That way, you don't have to listen to John complain about whatever you make."

"I like the way you think, Jessie. We can still stop and grab some snacks, and then stop at Mom and Dad's so you can grab your bag for tonight."

* * *

Jess leans back on the couch and pulls her legs up to her chest. "So Rands, what was up with you and Ms. Mitchell today?" 

"What'cha mean, kiddo?"

"You were obviously flirting with my English teacher. So are you two going on a date tomorrow night?"

"Maybe."

John walks back into the living room with two more slices of pizza on his plate. "Man, I told you to hook up with a teacher. I guess I should have said not one of your sister's."

"C, shut up. Do you have a problem with it, Jessie?"

"Do I get an automatic A?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh well. I already have an A- in that class."

"Of course you do, Jess." She looks over at John and raises her eyebrow. "Isn't it only like the second week of this semester?"

Jess smiles and shrugs. "Yeah. But bro, don't fuck it up with her. If you wanna break up with her, wait until the end of the school year."

"Jess, I've got a question."

"What?" She asks, while rolling her eyes.

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yeah. And she told the class that she's gone in the beginning of May. So you should definitely not hurt her."

"You know me, I won't."

"You also said that about Stacy. But she's a blonde whore, so I don't really care."

Randy rolls his eyes at his baby sister, who just sticks his tongue out at him. "You're lucky I allow you to swear over here. And that's only 'cuz of the shithead sitting next to you. He never stops swearin'." John throws a piece of his crust over at him as Randy shakes his head and turns back to the television to see Smackdown! starting.

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

What do you guys n girls think? I got the idea for it after a test in English class lol.

And in case you were wondering, she's 24 years old.

-Lys aka Heart2Handgun

2-21-06


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** None.  
**Author's Note: **yup, chapter 4 :)  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cameron and Lynsey..**  
Thank You's:  
**_XtremeAngel: _Two Men and A Baby.. That's a good idea for an upcoming chapter heh. Note to self: Make John really funny XD_  
GA.grl: _yay. Someone else thinks it's funny _  
nickistruluv: _Hehe. I write so many stories. I'm gunna get really confused one day, and then just live in a cave. I'm about halfway through the first chapter of the 'special fic'  
_Little-Miss-Rachel: _You wanna know who the father is.. huh.. huh.. You gotta wait, hun XD I know, I'm a pain XD_  
gurl42069: _I'm not sure if you'll catch it in this chapter, but I will make it specific who the father is in the next few chapters_  
OTHlover04: _thank ya thank ya XD_  
augustgirl: _Here's your update heh_  
wwefan01: _Thanks.. I wasn't sure about how people would react to this idea lol _  
x07xemo.chickaxo7x: _Yay, my story's hott lol. Here's your update XD

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****"Cuddling and a Movie"**

* * *

Cameron lays back on the couch watching a little bit of TV, while waiting for Randy to call. She quickly checks the clock and gets off of the couch. She walks across the living room into a smaller kitchen. She looks in the freezer and pulls out a box of Bagel Bites.

She takes them out of the box and puts them on a plate, before placing them in the microwave and typing in the time. Cam leans against the counter and waits for them as her cell phone starts to ring.

She reachers onto the counter and grabs it. She looks at the number and doesn't recognize it. "Hello?"

"Hey -- Cameron?"

She smiles at the deep voice she hears on the other end. "Oh, hey Randy. What's up?"

"Not much, just trying to make plans for tonight. What kind of food do you like?"

"Pretty much anything."

"Like meat?"

"Yeah. You have to be a meat eater to be a member of my family."

She lets out a soft laugh. "Okay. How 'bout I pick you up around 6:30 for a 7pm reservation at the steakhouse downtown?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, I can't wait."

"Neither can I." There's a slight pause as Cam laughs softly. "Aren't you gunna ask me where I live, Randy?"

"That usually works, huh?" He lets out a soft laugh as well. "Okay, I have a pen and paper."

"Do you know where the Enon Street Apartments are?" She smiles as he says yes. "Just go up to the front door and buzz me. It's apartment number 408."

"Wouldn't it say Mitchell on the sheet next to the buzzer?"

"No. It says Shepard. Me ex-boyfriend used to live here, and four months later, I have yet to change it."

"Right. Well, I'll see you at 6:30, Cam. And you can dress casual. It's just a steakhouse." She smiles as they hang up.

* * *

"Cammie, he's here." Cameron runs out of her bedroom to the front door of her apartmen. She presses the button on the intercom leading downstairs. "Hey Randy."

"Hey Cam. You ready?"

"Just about. Come on up. Lynsey will let you in when you get up here." She presses the button to open the door for him before walking back into her bedroom.

A few minutes later, a few soft knocks can be heard on the door. Lynsey, a tall redhead around the same age as Randy and Cameron opens the door. "You're Randy I'm guessing."

"Lynsey, right?"

She smiles and nods. Lynsey gets out of the way of the door to let him in. "Please, come in."

Randy smiles and walks into the small apartment. He looks around and notices, besides the size, the homey feel it holds.

He looks around the kitchen and notices tons of picture. He sees one of Cam with a huge smile on her face, as a blonde man is giving her a kiss on the cheek. "That's Jake." Randy turns around to look at Lynsey. "Her ex... in a way. I'll let her explain it to you. Just give her a little time to tell you."

Randy slowly nods. "Is she almost ready?"

"When she let you up, she was almost ready." She points to one of the seats at the table. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." He looks back at the pictures with a smile on his face.

"I don't blame ya. She'd probably poison you." Randy turns around to see Cam standing in the doorway wearing a pair of black dress pants, a semi-low cut yellow top, and black flats. Her chestnut brown locks were down and slightly curled with a small barrette holding a few pieces back.

She smiles over at Randy as Lynsey lightly hits her arm. "Wow, Cam you look amazing." He then walks over to her and hands her the dozen of roses he was holding onto. "Here, these are for you."

Cam's smile widens, not only because of the flowers, but because of what Randy's wearing; a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants. "Thank you. And you look awesome too, Randy."

Lynsey rolls her eyes at the two. "Okay, Randy, not too late wtih her. You two go have fun."

Cameron wplaces the roses in a vase and fills it with water. She places them next to the sink and smells them a little bit. "Lyns, please feed Tobey before you head home. And I hope you actually leave tonight." The two girls smile at each other as Randy and Cam leave the apartment.

* * *

"You look great tonight, Cam."

A tint of pink shades Cameron's cheeks. "Thanks. You looks great too, Randy." She smiles over at him as she bites her lower lip. "This is very nice."

"Well, it's one of the best restaurants in St. Louis. And the best girl deserves the best restaurant."

She tucks her head awat as Randy reaches over and takes her hand. "This isn't weird for your sister, right?"

"Nope. She just says not to hurt you. And I'm not like that." She looks back up at Randy with a small smile dancing across her lips. "I really do like you, Cam."

"Wow. Sorry, it's just that I'm not exactly used to this, ya know?" She watches Rnady raise his eyebrow. "I just lost my boyfriend of 2 years, Jacob, and bring pregnant makes everything harder on me. And I don't want to tie you down."

"I want to be there for and with you, if you want me to."

"Isn't this going to fast? I appreciate that, alot, Randy, but I don't want to rush into anything." She takes her glass of water and places it to her lips, as she lets the liquid float down her throat. "How 'bout we get to know each other a little more?"

"Okay --- about Lynsey."

Cameron lets out a soft giggle. "She doesn't live there. She lives upstairs, but she's usually at my apartment."

Cam watches Randy smile and nod. "And Tobey?"

"My dog. A two year old St. Bernard. My baby you could say." She smiles over at Randy before looking around the restaurant. "Just curious, will it be you or your father coming to open house."

"What day is it?"

"This coming Thursday night. Can I count on you being there?"

"Yeah. What do I have to do? Go to Jessie's classes or something?"

She smiles over at him. "Yeah, but because Sophomore English is a double block, I'll be seeing you for 42 minutes."

"I can handle seeing you for that long. I could even take longer than that, but I'll take what I can get." He smirks over at her as she looks back at him.

She opens her mouth to say something as their waitress brings over their food. "Thank you." The waitress smiles over at Cameron and then winks at Randy.

He smirks back at her as she giggles and walks away. "Yours looks awesome."

"Yeah, it does. I've never been here before."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to bring you here alot more often, Miss Mitchell."

"Maybe so, Mr. Orton."

* * *

"Do you want to head back to my place?" Cameron looks over at Randy and raises her eyebrow. "I mean watch a movie -- have some coffee. I don't know. I just don't want this night to end."

"I know exactly what you mean. And sure, I'd like that." Randy smiles over at her as her grin widens. "I like the idea of cuddling up and watching a movie."

Randy continues to drive to his house as Cam reaches over and takes his hand.

* * *

"This is my place." Cameron stops in the middle of the kitchen and looks around.

"Wow, this is so much nicer than my shoebox sized apartment."

"You might think that, but you can actually call your place home. This is just where I sleep, shower and eat when I'm off the road."

She walks out of the kitchen into the spacious living room. Cameron walks over to the huge, plush black leather couch and takes a seat on it. Randy smiles before walking over to the DVD cabinet and looking through for something. "What'cha wanna watch?"

"Anything's fine with me."

He reaches in and pulls out Wedding Crashers. "Sound good?"

She smiles and nods as Randy pops it into the DVD player. He shuts the lights off before walking over to Cam and taking a seat next to her. He wraps his arm around her and lets her lean back against him.

* * *

As the movie ends, Randy looks down and sees Cameron asleep. He smiles slightly before creeping away from her.

He slowly picks her up, and carries her down the hall towards his room. Randy kicks the door open and walks over to the king sized bed and lays her down on it. He goes to let go of her, as she slowly opens her eyes. "Don't leave."

"It's fine. I can go sleep in Jess' room."

"No. Stay in here. Don't let me ruin your few nights home."

"Babe, it's fine." She grabs onto his hand and pulls his down onto the bed.

She leans over and captures his lips in an intimate kiss. Randy doesn't fight it as he pulls her closer to him. When they slowly pull apart, she smiles over at him through the darkness of the room. He rests his forehead up against hers, with a matching smile on his face. "That settles that, huh?"

He smirks over at her and gives her another peck on the lips. "Need anything to sleep in?"

"A shirt would be nice." She watches Randy nod and get off of the bed as he walks over to his dresser. He flips the light switch on and reaches into the second drawer and pulls out a large RKO: Legend Killer Tour t-shirt. He hols it up for her as she nods.

Cam gets off of the bed before grabbing the shirt from him and walking into the bathroom.

---------------

When she's done, she walks out of the bathroom, flipping the bathroom light off, as she sees Randy laying in the bed, already under the blankets. She smiles over at him as she places her clothes in the chair in the corner of the room. He lifts the blankets for her as she flips off the light switch and climbs into bed next to him.

She scoots closer to him with the blankets covering her. Randy smiles to himself and pulls her a little closer, so she's still far enough away to feel tht he isn't pushing her to do anything. She leans back against him, with her back against his chest as he drapes his arm around her. She rests her arm on his as she slowly drifts off to sleep, only to be followed by Randy.

* * *

**Chapter Done. **

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been wicked wicked wicked busy with the musical, which starts in 19 hours lol. 16 hours for me though, for all the backstage stuff I have to do. I have to be at school in 8 hours and I'm not leaving there until 10 tonight, just like last Tuesday. And it's gunna be like that Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and then Sunday I have to be there at 11 am for the 2pm show, and won't leave til 5. Erg I'll be dead by Sunday night lol.

Wow this is a pretty long chapter lol. I just couldn't stop writing it. The next chapter begins the drama though.

Dont forget to review

-Lys aka H2H  
03/09/06


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:** CameronRandy.  
**Author's Note: **yup, chapter3 :)  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cameron and Lynsey..**  
Thank You's:  
**_Emo Chicka:_ oooh it's like cheese. i don't like cheese very much_  
OTHLover:_ thanks. I'm really sad, I didn't see One Tree Hill this past week, I was out to dinner when it was on, and we didn't get home until like 8:57. And then I conked out cuz I had a major migraine. Stupid brother's birthday being on a Wednesday.  
_AugustGirl:_ I think there's drama this chapter lol. And thank you. The musical, was omg, unbelievable. We sold out Saturday and Sunday, and had about 10 seats open Friday night. I could not believe it. And we were judged Friday night, so i'm really scared. And for some reason there was a crew judge there, so I'm nervous as heck about what they have to say. He talked to us a little afterwards, mostly like, the make up looked really good, and lighting could have been better, as well as the sound, cuz first two nights it was messed up during "Belle", but I hope we did good overall. and thanks for the review XD_  
GA.grl:_ Aww thanks. Glad you like it.. You should update "There Goes My Life". I love that story XD

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****"I Don't Deserve You"

* * *

**"Morning Rans." 

Randy stops in the doorway to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "Good morning to you, too." He walks in and over to her. Randy wraps his arms around Cameron and sways her back and forth.

"It'll smell burnt if you don't let me flip these pancakes." He smirks and kisses the neck quickly before letting go of her. He leans against the counter next to her with a smile on his face.

She smiles over at him before flipping the pancakes onto two plates. Cam hands Randy his as they both walk over to the bar leading from the living room into the kitchen and sit down. "This is awesome, babe."

"Thanks. I figured since you bought dinner last night, the least I could do is make breakfast."

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" 

"It's up to you. I'm up for anything you wanna do." She snuggles more into his side. Randy wraps his arm around her even more and plants a soft kiss on her temple.

"How 'bout we head over to my parents' later on today?"

"Your sister won't be mad will she?"

"No. She probably won't be home. I know Nathan and his girlfriend will be around the house though."

"Okay, sounds good." She interlocks her fingers with his. "What do you wanna do until then?"

"What do you wanna do, babe?"

"Wanna go shopping?" Randy lets out a loud groan as he leans his head against her back.

She rests her other hand on his as he lifts his head, and rests it on Cammie's shoulder. "If you wanna go shopping, we can. But, only one exception."

"Which would be?"

"You let me pay."

"Randy, you don't have to. I have my own money."

"I offered, and we aren't gunna go unless you agree."

"Fine, but we need to stop back at my apartment so I can change. I look like crap right now." Randy nods against her shoulder as she smiles and leans back, more into his embrace.

* * *

"Make yourself at home. I'm just gunna take a shower and get dressed, then we can go." 

He leans over and gives her a soft kiss on the lips, before letting her walk into the bedroom, one of the rooms off of the living room. Randy takes a seat on the sofa and grabs the remote from the small end table, and turns the TV on. A large St. Bernard gets up from the dog bed in the corner of the living room.

He walks over to Randy and sits down in front of him. Tobey rests his head in Randy's lap as Randy scratches him behind his ears. He back up and walks back over to his dog bed and grabs a pull toy and carries it over to Randy.

Cameron walks out of her bedroom with clothes for the day. She smiles over at Randy as she watches them play together. "I see Tobe won't mind you being around, 'cuz he's made a new friend."

Randy smirks up at her, as she opens the closet in the living room and pulls out two towels. She smiles back at him before entering the bathroom.

* * *

"Babe, you won't make me go broke, so don't worry about anything. Anything you see that you like, get it." 

She turns back to him and tucks her bangs back behind her ears. "I don't feel right spending your money, Rands."

"Does it look like it's hurting me?" Randy smirks and shakes his head. "Nope. Anything you want, is yours." A small smiles creeps over Cameron's lips as she turns and walks over to Randy, and wraps her arms around his neck.

She leans up and plants a small kiss on his lips. "I don't deserve you."

"Thing is, I don't deserve you, Cammie." He smirks again before capturing her lips in a tender kiss in the middle of the maternity section in one of the stores at the mall.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" Randy takes Cameron's hand as he takes his keys out of the key hole in the front door. Tehy walk hand in hand into the front hallway of Randy's parents' house as Randy shuts the door behind Cammie. 

He helps her remove her coat as he hangs hers and his up next to the door. "Randy, we're in the kitchen!"

"You ready?" He whispers to Cam as she smiles a little bit and nods. He leans down and kisses her softly before they walk into the kitchen.

"Randy, I'm so glad you're home." Mrs. Orton says as she wraps his arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

"Only 'til tomorrow." He smiles as they pull away. "Hey Dad, Nate. Good to see you again Crystal." Randy backs up and wraps his arm around Cam. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Cameron."

"Cameron, you look a little familiar."

"Yeah -- she's my English teacher."

* * *

**Chapter Done. **

There it is, don't forget to review.

I told y'all I'd tell you about the musical in this update. Well, it's basic above in my thank you's. We sold out 2 nights, and we did amazing as far as I know from the judges. I was scared as hell about what the judges for Crew were gunna say, seeing as though I was one of the two people in charge of Overall Crew; lights, sound, make up, costume, etc. I understand why they said what they did. I agree that the sound wasn't working properly, cuz during the first song on Thursday and Friday, Make up, we (Ashlee and Myself) progressed alot from Tuesday rehearsal to Thursday show to Friday show. So now, we can only wait and see if we get asked to perform at our Music Theater. I hope so. It'd be awesome.

Other than that, I was away this past weekend for my step-sister's bridal shower, which was a weekend from hell. I've come to the conclusion I'm never having kids. I love my neices and nephew to death, but I'm never giving them sugar ever again. Mostly cuz I wanted to kill myself.

But good news; I'm gunna be an Aunt again. My step sister, Jeannine is pregnant, again. Right now, she has a 11 month old, Zachary, my little boy lol. Little. That's funny. He's eleven months and already wearing 3T clothing lol. My step sister, Jennifer, is getting married next month, but I can't go to the wedding, I'll be in Philidelphia. She's marrying my neices' father, Michael, who is an IDIOT! I think I'm gunna use some of the stuff he's done in future chapters for John lol. It'll work perfectly lol.

Well I'm rambling. I love reviews XD

BTW: This is a really good song, "Anastacia" by Brave Saint Saturn

-Lys  
3.19.06


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:** None.  
**Author's Note: **yup, chapter 4 :)  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cameron and Lynsey..**  
Thank You's:  
**_Little Miss Rachel:_ why do I draw out updates now lol.. I think they're really cute together, especially in the upcoming chapters lol. _  
Emo Chicka:_ ha cheese... anyhoo.. sorry it took so long to get an update out_  
OTHLover:_ thanks  
_AugustGirl:_ thanks XD and I hope you get into that school. I love drama. I can act, but I can't sing if my life depended on it, that's why for musicals I do all crew stuff; lighting, sound, make up, set construction, and costumes lol. My mom's friend looked in the program and was like, 'Damn, she's in here 5 times' lol_  
GA.grl:_ you'll see.. it's kinda like me when i have outbursts lol  
_Girl42069_: Jess might be a tad bit mad lol..

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****"Not Only For You"**

* * *

"Cameron, you look familiar." 

"Yeah --- she's my English teacher." Randy turns around to see Jess leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed across her chest. "But Randy, don't worry, my school life'll be just fine."

With that said, she stomps off and walks out of the kitchen and upstairs. "I'll be right back."

Randy follows behind her upstairs to her room. "So Cameron, how long have you and Randy been dating?"

"Officially since yesterday." Mrs. Orton smiles over at her as she points to one of the seats at the island.

* * *

"Jess, please open the door." 

Through The Used blasting on the other side of the door, she screams out, "Go away!"

"Jessica Anne Orton, open this door!"

"No!"

"Jess, c'mon, as your big brother, I'm asking you to please open the door."

The door slowly opens as Randy pushes it the rest of the way and walks into Jessie's bedroom. He looks over and sees her sitting on her bed, in the corner or the room, staring at the posters arranged on the wall next to her bed. "What do you want?"

"What's up with you?" Randy pulls over her computer desk chair and places it next to her bed, as he takes a seat, and watches his baby sister.

Jess slowly turns to look at him. "I lied. It's weird for you to date my teacher. I though maybe you were just gunna go out for dinner, but now you're her boyfriend." He watches as she pulls her dark brown locks into a high ponytail.

"What's bad about that?"

"The fact that everybody is gunna think I can't get an A in that class on my own because my brother, who's supposed to be my best friend, decided to hook up with my teacher."

"Jess, you should have told me how you felt."

"I thought it wouldn't last."

"It's you with someone at home. You've never been able to hold a relationship with someone at home."

"I know, but this is different. You may only think of her as your teacher, but she's an amazing person, Jessie."

"I never said she wasn't. It's just gunna take some time to get used to it obviously, but if she means that much to Rans, I'm willing to work at for it. You're my big bro and you deserve to be happy."

"That's all I'm asking. Thanks, kiddo." He smiles over at her before reaching over and giving her a hug. "Wanna head downstairs and see Mom and Dad grilling her?"

"Sounds good." Jess smirks over at Randy as they both stand up. Randy smirks back at Jessie as he wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walk out of her room.

* * *

"So you're Jessica's English teacher?" Cameron smiles and nods. "How long have you been teacher? You seem pretty young." 

"This is my second year, but I'm still in school."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four; twenty-five in just a few months." Mrs. Orton smiles over at her.

Cam reaches onto the island counter and takes her coffee mug and lifts it to her lips, before taking a small sip of her coffee. "How is Jessica in class?"

"She's one of my top students, and I'm not saying that just because she's your daughter. Her writing is amazing, and I love listening to her opinions in class. And I look forward to reading her journal entries every week, 'cuz it's obvious she's very family oriented. I can tell that through her entries. And I can tell she loves her brothers." Nate raises her eyebrow at her as she smiles reassuringly back at him. "Don't worry. She writes only good things about you two."

He lets out a deep breath as well as a small laugh.

Mrs. Orton eyes her carefully as Cam looks in her direction and notices she is. "If you were wondering, I am pregnant. Four months."

"And what happened to the father?" Cameron ducks her head down as Mrs. Orton reaches over and places her hadn on top of hers. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. He passed about three months ago."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Like I said, it's fine. I just have to accept it and get over it."

"Get over what?"

Everyone looks in the doorway to see Randy looking concerned with his arm around Jessie. "Nothing, hun, Your mother was just curious about the baby's father. It's no biggie -- " She turns and looks over at Mrs. Orton, "--really."

* * *

"I'll call you later tonight and then tomorrow when I get to Sacramento." 

"I had a lot of fun, Rands."

"So did I, babe." He leans over and captures her lips in a soft kiss. After slowly sucking on her bottom lip in between his, he pulls back with a smile on his face. "I promise we're hanging out Thursday night after I get home from the airport and you get home from class."

"Okay. I'll have tests to finish correcting that night as well, but I should have enough time to get most of them done by the time you get there." She smiles over at him as she takes his hands. "I'll be expecting your call."

"I promise I'll call you as soon as I get out of the shower when I get home from the gym."

He leans over and presses his lips to hers again before slowly pulling back. "I'll talk to you later, then." Her smile brightens as she unlocks the door to her apartment.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Cam raises her eyebrow at Lynsey, who's sitting on the couch with Tobey laying next to her with his head in her lap. 

"Out with Randy. I know; I didn't call you." Lynsey goes to say something as Cam puts her hand up. "I stayed at Randy's last night.

Lynsey raises her eyebrow as she rubs behind Tobey's ears as Cameron puts her purse down on the end table.

"We watches a movie and I fell asleep, so he let me crash there."

"Same bed?" "Cameron smiles and nods. "Damn girl, you have to give me tips. First date with the guy, you're pregnant, and you got in the same bed with him. I can only imagine what would have happened if you weren't pregnant."

"Shut up, Lyns!"

"I'm just saying.. And it seems like you had a very eventful evening and day."

"Yeah, and you have no idea how nice it is to be with someone again. After the past three months, I've been to hell and back, several times, and to be where I am right now, I feel so good. It's amazing to be in my position right now." Cameron smiles as she plops down on the couch next to Lynsey, as Tobey scoots over Lynsey and rests his head in Cam's lap. "And get this. He wants everything to be perfect between us, and he wants to be a part of this baby's life. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, that's awesome, Cammie. I'm glad you've found someone who not only like you for you, but wants to be there for your baby." Cam smiles as she leans over and gives Lynsey a tight hug."

* * *

Chapter Done. 

Sorry for the delay. I've been busy, and really stressed, and going through guy problems.

I wanna just thank Little-Miss-Rachel and Vera Roberts for your help last night. Rachel, thank you for listening to me, hunni. It means alot to me XD

Until next time, kiddos. Don't forget to read and review XD

-Lys  
3.26.06


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings:** Randy/Cammie  
**Author's Note: **woot numero 5  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cameron and Lynsey.. In all honestly, I don't own Brian, Greg, Jordyn or Tyler. They're all based on friends.**  
Thank You's:  
**_Little Miss Rachel:_ Wow. I love you. I'd like for Randy to be my brother's best friend. Randy at my house all the time... mmmm... _  
Emo Chicka:_ hehe randomness lol. thanks hun_  
OTHLover:_ aww thanks_  
GA.grl:_ hehe thanks  
_Girl42069_: thanks

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****Things Are Getting Better**

* * *

"Rans, you can come over to my apartment. I need to finish these tests."

"Wouldn't my being there disturb you?"

"No. And I should finish before you get here, anyways."

"Okay. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Can't wait. Bye hun." Cam clicks her house phone and places it back on the charger next to the computer speakers.

* * *

"It's open!" Randy opens the door to Cam's apartment and walks in. He closes the door behind him before walking over and wrapping his arms around Cameron, who's still sitting at the computer desk.

"Hey you."

"I'm so glad you're home."

"So am I. I missed you, Cammie." She places her pen down and turns around on her chair. She smirks up at him as he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

"I'm gunna take a break to hang out with you."

"You can finish. I can continue bonding with Tobey." She shakes her head and goes to take her glasses off. "You don't have to take those off 'cuz I'm here. I find them kind of cute."

Cam rolls her eyes before standing up from her seat. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a tight hun. "I missed you too, Rans."

She lets go of his neck as they sit down on the couch, Cammie with her back against the arm rest and her legs across Randy's lap. "How was it when I wasn't here?"

"Boring." Randy wraps his arm around her as she rests her head on his shoulder. "but I'm used to it."

He kisses her forehead as she reaches over and takes his other hand into hers. "When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow. They gave me the whole day off for it." Randy reaches around with his arm already around Cam and plays with her bracelets. "If you can, will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I have nothing to do all day, anyways." Cammie smiles brightly as she interlocks her fingers with his. "How about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Or we can stay in for dinner." She closes her eyes for a few seconds, and slowly re-opens them. "I can make something, or we can roder good."

"Whatever you wanna do. You can cook if you want; I always take home-cooking, not by me of course, over take out."

"Let's head to the store then. I have almost no food in this place."

* * *

"Randy, I've got it, hunni."

"Nope, you're cooking so I'm paying. That way I don't have to do dishes, either."

She giggles a little bit as she leans against the counter next to the credit card machine. "That's why I have a dish-washer."

"Works for me." Cam rolls her eyes, as she feels Randy wrap his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her stomach. A few seconds later, she feels his lips press soft kisses against the back of her neck.

She grabs onto his hand with a smile on her face. "Sweetheart, we're in public."

He pulls away for a second and rests his chin on her shoulder right next to her ear. "Is that supposed to stop me?"

"Well yeah."

"Sorry, babe." He attacks her neck with his lips again as she leans back into his embrace.

"Uhh..sir." Randy grunts and pulls away, looking at the cashier, a boy about 16 years old. "It's $34.81"

Randy hands him a fifty with a smile on his face. Cam reaches over and grabs the three bags, filled with food for dinner and snacks, and tosses them into the cart. He hands Randy back his change, as they walk out of the store, Randy smirking at Cameron, who's trying not to blush or smile. "You enjoyed it, don't deny it."

"I didn't say I didn't. But, baby, we were right out in public."

"Like I said, that isn't going to stop me."

* * *

"Why are you such a good cook?"

"Being the oldest of five kids and having to make dinner every night while my parents worked, I kinda had to learn. And my grandmother taught me alot of stuff about cooking."

She smiles over at him before taking a sip of her Diet Coke. "How old are your siblings?"

"Greg and Brian, aka the Twins, are 23, Jordyn is 21 and Tyler's 20." Cammie leans back in her seat, as she finishes eating. "So is it just you, Jess and Nathan?"

"Yeah. Cam, I was thinking---" He reaches over and takes her hand as she arches her eyebrow. "I want you to come on the road with me for a few days -- only if you want."

"I would, but I can't take time off right now. But I can in 2 weeks, if you still want me to. February vacation's coming up."

"Good, I can't wait to bring you out on the road. These past few fays have been extremely lonely."

"It's been lonely here as well, Rans. But you're home for a few days, so I'm good."

She smiles over at his as she tucks her bangs back behind her ear. "So who's taking over for you tomorrow?"

"The student teacher. Annoying bitch, but that's okay." Cameron goes to take her plate as Ranyd stands and takes them for her. She smiles over at him as he brings them over to the sink and rinses them quickly before putting them in the dishwasher. "What time do you wanna come over tomorrow, since my appointment's at 10:30?"

"Whenever you want. And we can go out to lunch afterwards."

"You spoil me."

"You're worth it." She rolls her eyes as Randy walks back over to the table. "How much homework did you give my little sis tonight?"

"Just read the end of chapter 11 in Lord of the Flies. It's only 2 pages."

"How 'bout I call her and I can take you two out for dessert?"

"Would she want to be stuck with her English teacher and her brother?"

"After I talked to her the other day, she should be fine. She called me yesterday and said she's okay with this. Did you two talk?"

"Yesterday after class she came to me and apologized." Cammie bites her nail a little bit as Randy smiles at her. "So call her if you want."

Randy nods as his smile brightens, before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

* * *

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey bro, and Miss Mitchell."

"Jess, it's Cam or Cameron out of class. You make me seem old by calling me Miss Mitchell."

"Sorry, Cameron." Cammie smiles back at Jess as they drive to the "Fun Center" in downtown St. Louis.

Randy parks the car as Jess and Cameron get out on the passenger side and Randy gets out on the driver's side. He takes Cam's hand and wraps his arm around Jess' shoulder. "Ready for some Dance Dance Revolution, Jessie?"

"Yeah. Too bad you're going down."

Randy laughs at his baby sister as he opens the door, letting her and Cameron in first. "Here--" Randy pulls out a $5 bill. "Go get some quarters." Jess takes it from him as walks over to the change machine. "You can't make fun of me." Cam rolls her eyes and looks away from him.

"Too bad I'm pregnant, or else I'd get on there and kick your ass."

"That's what you think, babe." He gives her hand a soft squeeze as she rolls her eyes at him again. "I only play cuz Jess loves it." She smiles and nods her head a little bit.

* * *

Randy steps off of the dance pad and goes to kiss Cam. "Eww, don't kiss me! You're all sweaty."

Randy pouts his lips a little as she gives him a quick peck on the lips. "That's all I wanted." She sticks her tongue out at him as he takes her hand. "Jessie, ready for some miniature golf?"

"As long as you wanna lose?" Cammie smirks as they walk over to the counter to pay for it.

"Are you two always this competitive?"

Jess smiles and nods. "Always have been since I was about 4. Just with the little stuff though."

"I was like that with my younger brothers. My baby sister was never competitive with us."

"How 'bout we team up and take Randy on? Girls vs. guy?"

"Isn't that a little unfair, sis?"

"Randy, are you afraid you're gunna lose?" His jaw drops in fake drama as he looks over at Cameron, who's smiling brightly at him. "If you think you'll lose to two girls, it's okay."

"Nah, you two are on. You ready?" The two girls nod as the three of them walk outside to the miniature golf course.

* * *

"That was fun." Cammie nods and takes a seat on the bench next to Randy.

She takes a sip of her strawberry milkshake, before placing it on the table in front of them. "Yeah, Jess and I kicked your ass."

"That's a common with us. Randy'll say he was being nice in letting us win, but in all honesty, I've watched him and Nate play very competively, and he got his ass kicked then too, and I can beat Nate fair and square."

Cameron smiles and places her hands on her stomach as she lets out a small sigh. "What's wrong, babe?"

She turns to Randy who reaches over and takes her hand. "Nothing, just tired. And Jess, I know Ms. Carnevale isn't your favorite person, she isn't mine either, but don't piss her off completely tomorrow,"

"I'll try not to."

"If you don't, you can come over for pizza and Smackdown tomorrow."

"You just continue making me fat, Randall." He smirks over at Cammie, as he lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her.

* * *

**End Chapter. **

Well, there it is. Progress in Cammie and Jessie. I've gotten so many new ideas for this story just today, it's ridiculous. I think you all will like alot of them. I've told Rachel a few, but not too many.

Anyhoo, next chapter should be up over the next few days. This one is alot longer than most others, so sorry it took so long to get it up. I was also sick this like entire past week.

-Lys  
04.02.06


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairings:** Randy/Cammie  
**Author's Note: **this is one of the ones i have to get up before i leave for philli  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cameron and Lynsey..**  
Thank You's:  
**_Emo Chicka:_ aww hope you get better soon.. glad I could relieve your boredom lol_  
OTHLover:_ hehe thanks_  
GA.grl:_ thanks  
_AugustGirl: _I was thinking of having them bump into some of Jessie's friends, but I decided against it. And I'm sorry you didn't get into that school. Beat your teachers up hehe

* * *

**Chapter Six  
****Plans for the Future?**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to know what you're having?"

"Not yet, but thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you in about three weeks. And by then I want you to gain a little more weight. If there are any problems between now and then, do not hesitate to call me. And it was nice to meet you Mr. Orton."

The same with you, Dr. Armstrong." Randy reaches over and shakes his hand as Cameron slips her coat on. She slips her hand into Randy's as they walk out of the examination room and then down the hall to the waiting room.

"I need to make another appointment."

"Dr. Armstrong wanted one in three weeks, right?" Cam nods as Randy stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Is March 3rd okay?"

"Is that a weekday?"

"Nope, it would be a Saturday at 3pm."

"Yeah, that'd be fine." The receptionist writes it down on a card and puts it in the computer. She hands the card to Cam, who's giggling and trying to push Randy away as he kisses her neck. He finally gives up and stops as he slowly nibbles on her ear. She bites her lip and smiles at the receptionist as she grabs Randy's hand and pulls him towards the door.

* * *

"Baby, air is nice as well."

"I know, it just isn't too necessary when I'm with you." She smirks over at him, before he leans over and captures her lips in another passionate kiss. He slowly pulls away as Cam turns in his arms and leans back against him.

"Hey Rans."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Thank you for making this past week amazing."

"I could say the same to you." He rests his hands on her stomach and his chin on her shoulder. "Babe, what are you gunna do when the baby comes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying anything bad about your apartment, but don't you think it's kinda small for a child?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what I'm gunna do."

She leans her head back against his shoulder and closes her eyes. "It's up to you, but you can move in here if you want."

"I can't do that to you, Randy."

"Do what, Cammie? I'm offering." She reopens her eyes, and turns her head to look at him. "It's completely up to you, though. I'm not pushing this on you."

"I don't know, Rans. This is kind of sudden."

"Believe me, I understand babe." He leans over and kisses her temple. "But it's always an option, okay?"

She smiles and nods as she interlocks her fingers with his. "I know. I'll keep it in mind. Thank you for the back-up."

"Not a problem, babe."

* * *

"Jess, wanna come get the pizza with me?"

"You sure you wanna leave Mr. Suave over there with Cammie?"

"He won't do anything." Randy smirks as he slips on his coat, and turns his attention directly to John. "You won't do anything, right Cena?"

"Nah. I get enough girls on the road." Randy tries to stifle a laugh as he hands Jess her sweatshirt.

"Don't worry, Cameron." Cam looks over at Jess and raises her eyebrow. "That line just means he's found someone around here and questioning whether or not he should call her back."

John grabs a pillow and throws its towards Jess, who quickly hands her sweatshirt back to Randy and grabs the pillow. She smirks a little at him. "Let's go, Jessie." She tosses the pillow back at him, and takes back her sweatshirt and slips it on.

Randy wraps his arm around her shoulders as they walk out of the apartment.

* * *

"Jess?"

Jessica looks over at Randy as he glances over at her. "What's up, big bro?"

"What do you think of Cameron and I possibly moving in together?"

"I don't know. It's kind of early, I think." She shrugs and reaches over and turns down the radio. "I mean, she's cool and all, but whenever I go over your place, and there are loud baby cries, I'll go crazy."

"I know, but I can't let her raise a baby in her apartment. It's too small for a child."

Jess looks out the window a little bit as she rests her head back against the headrest, and slowly turns back to Randy. "Are you thinking of her moving into your apartment, or getting a bigger apartment together?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe a bigger apartment or even a house." Jess lets out a sigh as Randy reaches over and takers her hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere too far from you."

"Half an hour distance, max."

"Deal. If Cam agrees, I'll go out house or apartment looking with her, and then me and you can go out and finalize it."

"Don't forget my room."

Randy lets out a soft laugh and squeezes her hand. "Don't worry -- I won't. Three or four bedroom house, I've got it."

* * *

"Hey John."

"Yeah?" Cameron turns on the couch to look over at him.

"Did Randy tell you he was gunna ask me if I wanted to move in with him?"

"Nah." John turns to face her as she leans on her side against the couch. "What did 'ya say?"

"I told him I'm not sure and that I'd think about it." She licks her lips a little bit. "I do--" she tries to think of a way to say exactly what she's thinking. "--but I don't want to tie him down with the responcibilities of a baby and my pregnancy at the moment."

"I know he doesn't think of you like that, Cammie."

"How are you so sure?" She rests her elbow on the arm of the couch and rests her head against her hand.

"He won't stop talking about you over the past few days. And mostly, he was excited that you're pregnant. To top it off, he said he doesn't want anything to happen to the two of you, 'cause he loves kids. And don't think this is all bullshit. I swear on it."

"Thanks John." She smiles sweetly over at him, as he slowly smiles back at her.

"No prob."

* * *

**End Chapter. **

What do y'all think? Sorry it took me so long to update. Been VERY busy. History 10 will be the death of me, I swear. Research paper, tests or projects weekly. She's a psycho bitch. lol.

Also, I went away for 5 days last week to Philadelphia with my music department at school. It was pretty sick. First night, there was a metal show in my hotel, so me and a few people went down, and met the guys from the first band we got to see, Travia, a local band from Philly. And me, Krystal and Leila are possibly going back down over the summer to visit them, and then they're coming up here afterwards. I have to try to talk my mom into letting me go, but she's determined not to let me, unless she's there. Ugh. Anyhoo, at the competition down there, we got First Place in everything, pretty sick. Concert Band, the only thing I'm in, got First Place with a 94, aka a Superior Rating. And they had the best 'Concert Band Section Award' and my drumline got it. Pretty sweet.

**STORY ALERT:** New one in the works. "In Front of Your Eyes" First chapter should be up Monday or Tuesday. I left the notebook in my locker so I can't do it now :(

Anyhoo, enough bragging lol. I'm gunna finish updating Where We Go From Here tonight. Don't forget to review.

**Update Song:** "Raindrops" by Armor For Sleep  
**Update Sightings:** Red Sox game. Go Sox XD  
**Update Food/Drink: **none/Vault  
**Update Mood:** tired and in pain (ankle messed up again)  
**Update Date & Time:** 4/30/06 / 1:45 p.m.

-Lys aka Heart to Handgun


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairings:** Randy/Cammie  
**Author's Note: **soooo sorry it took SO long to update. If you've ever seen Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica, kinda think of their house.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cameron and anyone you don't recognize.**  
Thank You's:  
**_AngelicTorture:_ you'll get your share of both sides of Randy in this story XD_  
OTHLover:_ aww thanks_  
latingurl1523:_ thanks, here's your update  
_AugustGirl: _Thankssss..ya, beating up a teacher might get you in a _little_ trouble lol  
_TheLeijant_: Thanks, Jess and John are the comic reliefs in this story lol

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven  
"I Don't DeserveThis." ****

* * *

**"What do you think of this one, baby?" Cameron looks around the spacious kitchen in the three bedroom apartment they're looking at. 

She shrugs and leans abck against the counter. "I'm not sure. I know we both wanted big, an this isn't too much bigger than your place."

"So that's a no?" She slowly nods. "Rob, can you show us the next place? And how about a house this time?" Their real esate agent nods as the three walk out of the apartment.

* * *

"I have a feeling Miss Cameron will like this one." They park in front of a large house, with a brick wall surrounding the front yard and enterance to the driveway.

Rob types in the code as the gate opens. He drives up the long driveway to the garage and parks in front of the door. Randy opens his door and walks around to the other side and opens Cameron's door for her. She smiles up at him as she slips her hand into Randy's before following Rob up to the front door.

They walk inside as Cameron stops in her tracks next to the long spiral staircase leading upstairs. The room is sort of octagonal shape, with openings to the kitchen, den, family room, dining room and hallway leading to the laundry room, as well as a bathroom off the side of the room. "Oh my God! Randy, look at this place!"

He smiles over at Rob and then at his girlfriend. "Let's go check out some more, okay, babe?" She nods as they walk into the family room, which is directly left when you walk in the house.

"There's so much room in here, baby." She continues to look around the room, which has a perfect spot for Randy's plasma TV, as well as two couches, and a small coffee table in the middle.

Randy nods as Rob opens one of the doors that leads to an office off of the living room. "The previous owners used this as an office, mostly because of the hard-wood floors, which aren't in too many rooms around the house. It can be changed if you want."

Cammie walks in and looks around the office with a huge smile on her face. "This would be the perfect home office instead of my desk shoved in the corner of the living room."

"Let's go check out the rest of the house, babe." Her smile brightens as she walks over and takes his hand.

They follow Rob out of the room and into the very spacious kitchen. She notices the large granite island in the middle with built-in chrome dishwasher, which is across from the wrap around granite counters. "Rans, it's a kitchen you can actually walk around in comparison to mine." She runs her hand along the chrome fixings; double sided sink, stove, and oven, with the refridgerator on the right of it.

Cammir walks over to the island in the middle and runs her hand over the side of it with a huge smile on her face. Randy slowly walks over to Rob and extends his hand to him. "I think she likes it Mr. Orton."

"I think so as well. When we finish looking around, I'll find out what she thinks and hopefully our plans come to reality."

"Randy--" He turns to face Cammie, who's standing in front of the fridge with both doors open. "Do you think we'll be able to fill this."

He smirks over at her and shakes his head slightly. "I wouldn't put it past you, babe. Remember I've seen your fridge."

She sticks her tongue out at him as he lifts his eyebrows a little bit. He walks over to her and takes her hand as they follow Rob into the dining room which is attached to the living room, just a small wall, with a large opening seperating the two room. The dining room has maple wood flooring and a high chandelier in the middle of the room. They then follow him into the hall and down about three steps into the den.

"Looks good enough to be the guy's room, huh babe?"

Cam turns to face him and rolls her eyes slightly. "Not if I have a say in this." He pulls her close to him and wraps both arms around her waist from the front. "There's a fireplace in here."

"I think I might change my mind. The guys and I can always have the screening room." She smirks slightly before resting her forehead on his chest. "The fireplace will be getting alot of use." She tilts her head back to look at him with her eyebrow slightly raised. "Alot of use if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Yeah--in five or six months." He nods as he slides one hand from her back to her bulging stomach. "And you never said anything about a screening room." He smiles over at Rob who just smiles back and nods.

* * *

"This is the master bedroom." Rob opens the door large doors that lead into the spacious master bedroom. Cameron notices another fireplace as she turns back to Randy with a smile on her face.

"We're gunna need huge window treatments," Cam says refuring to the rather large windows on the wall straight across from the door.

"And as you can see, there is another fireplace here, but this one you can see from one of the master bathrooms."

Cammie raises her eyebrow as she tries to figure out what he just said. "Wait, one of?"

"Yes, right this way." He opens the door to the first master bathroom and lets Cameron in, as her jaw opens. "The countertops are all white granite, all chrome fixtures up here as well, and the very spacious two person jacuzzi bathtub, and shower on the opposite side of the room."

Randy walks up behind Cammie and wraps his arms around her waist, as her smile brightens. "Talk about a lot of use."

"Mm hmm." Randy leans around and kisses her cheek as she wraps her arm around one of his arms. "This bathroom is the size of my apartment."

"Not really babe, smaller than it, definitely." She tilts her head to the side and raises her eyebrow. "Okay, so everything minus the bathroom and bedroom."

"That's fifty percent of my apartment." He smirks and nods to Rob.

"And this way to the other bathroom, and then the four guest bedrooms."

Randy lets go of Cammie, but slips his hand around hers. "I so call this bathroom."

"Fine with me, it's too girly for me, babe."

"Stop complaining, you'll be in here alot." She watches with a smile as he smirks and nods.

* * *

"Randy Keith, this room is perfect for the baby's room." She smiles and walks around the large bedroom.

Randy smirks over at Rob and shakes his hand. "Yeah it is, babe. So what do you think overall of this place?"

"I love it!" Randy smiles brightly as she turns back to face the two men. "But it's too nice for me."

"Why do you think that, baby?" Rob points towards the door, as Randy nods. He walks out of the room as Randy walks over to Cammie and wraps his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.

"With everything that's happened in my life, I don't deserve _this_." She emphasizes 'this' as she points around the room. She turns around in his arms and takes his hands as they stand face to face.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's time to start over, babe? Maybe you can put some of your past behind you, and look towards the future?" She slowly looks away from him as tears start to swell her eyes. "A future with this child, and a future with me?" Cameron looks up towards Randy with watery eyes, as the first tear falls down her cheeks.

Randy takes one of his hands out of her grasp and wipes away the tear. He takes out of his other one and places it on the other side of her face as he cups it. "I've always dreamed that I would live in a big house with my Prince Charming, who swiped me off my feet while I was in distress, but I never thought it would happen, until I met you."

She slowly lets her gaze focus out the window trying her best to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "Babe, look at me." She slowly lifts her head to look at the much taller man. Sad brown eyes locked with caring baby blues. "You deserve everything good that happens to you. Through what I know already, you deserve more than I can ever give you, but I'm willing to try to give you everything."

A small smile creeps across her lips as Rnady leans down and captures her lips in a soft kiss. After sucking on her bottom lip for a few seconds, he slowly stops and focuses on letting his tongue dance with hers. She slowly parts her lips, letting his tongue inside her mouth.

He snakes one around her waist as he places the other on the back of her neck, tilting her head to the side a little more.

She slowly pulls back looking for air as he kisses her forehead softly. "Feel better?" When she nods a smile crosses his lips. "So do you wanna get this house?"

She nods a little bit as he smiles down at her. "Thank you, so much, hun."

"Anything for my girl."

"You've been hanging out with John way too much." He smirks at her before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

End Chapter.

SOOO SORRY it took so long to update. Since school ended, I've been wicked busy.

remember to read and review. And check out and review (cuz it has none) my new story, In Front of Your Eyes.

**Update Song:** "Kiss the Girl" Little Mermaid  
**Update Sightings:** nada  
**Update Food/Drink: **none/diet cherry coke  
**Update Mood:** tired and boreddd  
**Update Date & Time:** 6/25/06 / 7:42 p.m.

-Lys aka Heart to Handgun


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairings:** Randy/Cammie  
**Author's Note: **soooo sorry it took SO long to update. This is one of the main chapters of the story, so I wanted to make sure I had it as perfect as I could get it for ya guys XD. And keep those reviews comin' XD  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cameron and anyone you don't recognize.**  
Thank You's:  
**_OTHLover:_ aww thanks..I wishI did too lol_  
__TheLeijant_: yay, there's part of Randy's "sweet side" his other side will show up soon lol

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
"Also Known as Satan"

* * *

**"Are you on your way over?" 

"I'm running home quickly to grab my stuff and then I'm on my way to your place."

"Okay. You don't have to call up anymore. I told the secretary to just let you in. Just ring her."

"Alright, I'll be over in about twenty minutes, maybe sooner."

"Bye Randy." He hangs up his cell phone and tosses it on the center console next to him. He smirks before parking the car in the parking lot of the apartment complex. He grabs his phone and reaches into the backseat and grabs the dozen of orange roses sitting on the backseat.

* * *

"Coming!" Cameron calls out as she slowly pushes herself off of the couch and walks towards the door. _He's really early._ She opens the door to reveal her ex-boyfriend's mother on the other side, arms crossed and a wicked smirk forming on her lips. "Cheryl." 

"Oh my favorite little whore! How are you today?" Cameron rolls her eyes and hoes to say something as Cheryl cuts her off. "You're getting bigger. That must be slowing business down."

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat your ex's mother?"

"When she happens to be the world's biggest bitch, then ya."

Cheryl puts her hand over her heart in mock pain. "I honestly just wanted to come and see how my grandchild was. Probably not all that well, seeing as though they're stuck inside of you."

"Funny Cheryl, you're a comic genius." Cameron raises her eyebrow as she continues. "I know that's not the real reason why you're here. If that was true, that would mean you have a heart, so it's somewhat obvious you're a liar. Ever since I met you, you have been nothing but a bitch to me, so why would you change now?" Cam shakes her head and bites her lower lip. "Even after your son died, you have not changed your actions or words towards me, do I don't really think you've changed in four months."

"Still the hot-tempered slut my poor son used to date, I see," Cheryl states with a cynical grin forming on her lips.

"Your poor son?" Cam shakes her head and crosses her arms across her chest, resting a hand on her stomach. "You might want to say I'm hot tempered, mainly 'cause it's true, but this is nothing compared to the shit I had to put up with when Jake was alive." Cam leans against the door frame, staring at Cheryl. Her leg slowly starts to shake as memories flashed back into her mind.

* * *

Randy hits the button for the fourth floor as the elevator doors slowly close. He clutches the roses in one hand as he checks himself out in the mirror in the back of the elevator.

* * *

"Your son was a drug addict, an abuser, a full on asshole and a rapist!" 

"I'm pretty sure you know the saying, 'you can't rape the willing'."

Cameron's eyes shot up from the ground to the woman in front of her. "Do you think I wanted this life Cheryl? Do you honest to God, think for one fucking second I wanted any of this?"

Cameron swallows the lump in her throats as she slowly quiets down. "This wouldn't be your first grandchild if Jake wasn't such an asshole!"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

* * *

Randy steps off of the elevator and goes to walk around the corner to Cam's apartment, but he can hear yelling. He leans up against the corner to try to figure out who it is.

* * *

"I was pregnant before! Is that what you wanted to hear?" She screams at Cheryl, tears staining her face. "Does that make you fucking happy to know that you have that on me? I wouldn't doubt that it does. I bet you feel accomplished, 'cause you have that against me now." 

"Where's the baby?"

"I aborted it." Cheryl goes to say something, as Cammie shakes her head and puts her hand up. "Fuck no, I don't wanna listen to your thoughts on that. I was not going to keep a baby who reminded me of the mistakes I've made in my life. I know that sounds selfish, and it is, but I would look at that poor child and they would have a good life because it would remind me of when that motherfucker raped me!"

"He would not rape you, Cameron. You're a liar."

"Who in the fuck do you think you are? Why would I make shit like this up," Cameron asks as her voice gets to the point of rising again.

"You're a compulsive liar, that's why."

"I would come home from work and school, tired, 'cuz it was 8 at night, and I've been away from the house since 7 that morning, and all he would want was sex. I didn't want that. I wanted to have dinner, do homework, correct class work and go to bed. And I didn't want sex, he would grab me and force it on me. Now fucking tell me he didn't rape me!"

"Why should I believe you?"

Cameron shakes her head as she glares at the woman in front of her. "Why the fuck would I make this up?" She leans he head against the door frame as a frustrated sigh escapes her lips. "Usually when he was the worst was when he was drunk or high. But you won't believe me, 'cause he was always your perfect little boy, but he was an asshole when it came to our relationship. In your eyes, he's perfect and I'm the bitch that fucked up his life, huh?"

"This isn't why I'm here, Cameron." Cheryl places her hands on her lips, as that sick smirk returns to her somewhat aged face. "I'm going to get custody of that child. You aren't fit to be a mother, Cameron."

"You have no right to say that to me! You don't know me!" She screams at her ex's mother, her voice rasp from crying and previous yelling. Cheryl smirks again as Cameron's hand flies toward Cheryl and her hand connects with Cheryl's cheek. "Get the fuck away from me!" Cheryl glares back at her before turning to walk away.

* * *

Randy takes a deep breath before walking around the corner, down the Cam's apartment. Cheryl sighs before walking away, bumping into Randy on the way. She grunts towards him before continuing towards the elevator. Randy sees Cameron leaning back against the wall, tears freely falling from her eyes. 

He rushes over towards her and pulls her into his arms. She buries her face in his chest, just sobbing. "Baby, I heard a lot of that. Don't worry. I'm here to talk if you want, okay?"

She nods before turning her head to the side to see Randy, as he wraps his arms around her better. "I hate that woman."

"Who is she?"

"Jake's mom, also known as Satan. I can't for the life of me stand her."

"What did really want, other than to piss you off and say lies about you?"

"That's reoccurring every time I put up with her. But she wanted to tell me, that she's going to take this baby away from me. From us."

Randy reaches behind her and pushes the door open all the way. He helps her back into her apartment as she pulls out of his embrace. She walks over to the counter and puts a pot of coffee on. Randy walks over to the counter, and leans against it so he's standing right next to her. "Babe, here." He hands her the dozen of roses as she smiles brightly as she takes them.

She puts them to her nose and sniffs them. "Thank you so much, Rans. They're beautiful."

"Just like you, Cammie."

She lets out a soft laugh before shaking her head. "That so cheesy, Mr. Orton."

"Yeah, but it got you to laugh," he states as she nods as he winks at her. "Are you almost ready to leave for the road? We have to catch a plane in five hours."

"Yeah, but we have enough time for some coffee." She smiles over at him before shutting off the coffee machine and pouring the warm liquid into two coffee mugs.

She hands one to him as he leans over and kisses her softly. "Hey, babe." She looks up to him with a small smile on her face. "Uhm, don't think I'm doing this to better your day, even though I hope it will, 'cause I've been thinking about this a lot lately." He places his coffee mug on the counter next to hers as he takes her hands in his. "This is gunna be really cheesy, worse than earlier, but honestly, I don't really care. Cam, when I'm gone, I can't stop thinking about you, and how happy you've made me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Cam breaks out in a huge smile as a few tears fall from her eyes. "Thank God I'm not the only one that feels this. I love you, too, Rands." He leans over and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

**

* * *

End Chapter.**

Yeah, wicked fluff at the end loll.

remember to read and review. And check out and review (cuz it has none) my new story, In Front of Your Eyes.

**Update Song:** "Complicated" Good Charlotte (oh the irony)  
**Update Sightings:** The View  
**Update Food/Drink: **none/coke  
**Update Mood:** tired and boreddd  
**Update Date & Time:** 7/10/2006 / 11:24 a.m.

-Lys a.k.a. Heart to Handgun


End file.
